Un día antes de San Valentín
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: Como prepararse antes de San Valetín.


Una mañana soleada iluminaba el pequeño pero hermoso pueblo paleta, en una de las pocas casas de pueblo paleta se podía sentir una gran emoción inusual.

- ¡Como se te ocurre hacer eso! – Grito la dueña de la casa

- No era mi intención – respondió una chica desde el piso que se encontraba llena de harina – no pensé que si dejaba la harina hay se iba a caer.

- Vamos Blue no te enojes Sapphire no lo hiso apropósito – hablo una de las chicas que observaba la escena – Después te ayudo a limpiar – dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Yellow Tiene razón – dijo la única de las chicas que no habia hablado – es mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar ahora o nunca acabaremos con los chocolates y las galletas – finalizo seriamente.

- Cris tiene razón, tenemos que apurarnos si queremos tener todo listo para antes del atardecer – hablo la mayor de todas.

- Bueno, ¿y que se supone que tenemos que hacer? – pregunto Yellow con un dedo sobre su mentón.

- ¿Alguna antes ha hecho esto? – Pregunto Cristal

- Yo he cocinado antes – respondió Sapphire – pero siempre bajo la supervisión de Ruby – termino diciendo apenada.

- A mi me ha estado enseñando mi mamá – dice Blue mientras abre una caja y saca un pequeño cuaderno – por eso seguiremos la receta del libro de mamá.

Así las chicas se pusieron a cocinar, primero empezaron con los chocolates ya que estos eran los de menor cantidad a preparar. Primero revisaron que estuviera todo, después siguieron la receta del cuaderno hasta que un poco más tarde ya estaban listos los corazones de chocolate, lo único que faltaba era decorarlos.

- Son 6 chocolates y nosotras cuatro – menciono Cris – que tal so yo con Blue decoramos el chocolate de Silver, y Yellow con Sapph decoran el chocolate de Emerald.

Todas asintieron ante la propuesta hecha por su amiga. Cada una tomo un chocolate y se pusieron en distintos lugares prepararon todo lo que necesitaban para la decoración para después poner manos a la obra.

Unos minutos más tarde Cristal levantaba la cabeza y se secaba la frente con el dorso de la mano, habia hecho un delicado contorno de Chocolate Blanco alrededor del corazón de chocolate. Cuando Cristal dirigió su mirada a sus compañeras quedo sorprendida; Blue parecía estar decorando el chocolate con todo lo que tenía a su alcance; Yellow miraba fijamente el corazón sin haber hecho nada, y cada vez que parecía que iba a hacer algo volvía las manos para atrás y negaba con la cabeza; Sapphire parecía muy concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo aunque desde donde estaba Cris no podía ver que era lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¡Listo, ya termine! – grito felizmente la Dex Holder de Hoenn.

La chica dio unos pasos atrás para dejar que sus amigas miraran su trabajo. Cuando las chicas observaron su trabajo cada una actuo de manera diferente; a Cristal le salió una gota estilo anime en la cabeza; Yellow tenia cara de no entender y Blue estaba maravillada.

- Vaya Sapph eres muy lista – comento para después pasar su mirada a la nombrada – lo que más adora Ruby es su hermoso equipo de pokemon.

Cuando Blue termino de hablar todas se quedaron viendo el corazón de chocolate que en su interior habían cabezas de Mightyena, Delcatty, Swampert, Castform, Milotic y Kirlia hechas de chocolate blanco.

- Ya tengo una idea – dijo repentinamente la rubia.

Rápidamente se acerco a su corazón de chocolate, tomo lo que necesitaba y empezó a trabajar. Las chicas se quedaron mirando, tratando de adivinar que era lo que se le habia ocurrido pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder saberlo, unos minutos después Yellow se alejo un poco del corazón lo que indicaba que habia terminado. Las tres se a cercaron rápidamente para observar impresionadas el trabaja de la guardiana del bosque verde.

Yellow habia hecho la cabeza de Pika que miraba al otro lado del corazón donde estaba hecha la cabeza de Chuchu, en el medio y abajo estaba hecha la cabeza de Pichu y en el medio de los tres habia un corazón, todo esto era de chocolate blanco.

- Te quedo muy lindo Yellow- comento Blue que después puso una sonrisa traviesa – de seguro a Red le gustara – esto causo un leve sonrojo en Yellow.

- Vaya Yellow si que eres buena en esto – le felicito Sapphire – además lo pudiste hacer muy rápido.

- Bueno ya que ambas terminaron deberían ponerse a trabajar en el chocolate de Emerald – indico la Dex Holder de Johto.

Ambas chicas asintieron ante lo dicho por Cris, dejaron los dos corazones juntos en el lugar donde habia estado trabajando Yellow y se llevaron uno de los dos corazones, que quedaban sin hacer, al lugar donde estaba trabajando Sapphire. Cuando terminaron de ordenar todo y juntaran todo lo que necesitaban para decorar, empezaron a hablar de cómo decorarían el corazón de chocolate.

Cristal, que se habia quedado mirando como hablaban Yellow y Sapphire, decidió ver que era lo que estaba haciendo Blue. Blue se habia puesto a trabajar en cuanto las dos chicas eligieron el corazón.

- Oye Blue – dijo para llamar la atención de la dueña de la casa - ¿Cuánto te falta para terminar?

Blue le hiso unas señas con la cabeza para que se acercara, cuando la chica de Johto se acerco ella se hiso aun costado para dejar que vieran con más libertad su trabajo.

Con Chocolate Blanco habia hecho una capa sobre el corazón, con crema pastelera habia bordeado el corazón dándole la apariencia de una nube, arriba de la capa de chocolate blanco habia escrito "I love you" con chocolate amargo derretido y como toque final estaba haciendo un corazón con frutos rojos.

- Solo me faltan acomodar algunas frutas para terminar de armar el corazón de frutas – explico una sonriente Blue.

- Se nota que le has puesto un gran empeño – dijo Cristal, después suspiro y dirigió una mirada triste a su corazón – yo ni si quiera se que le gustaría.

Cuando termino de hablar sintió una mano en su hombro, cuando miro de quien se trataba se encontró con la cara de Blue que le dirigía una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Tranquila – dijo Blue – estoy segura que le gustara cualquier cosa que hagas.

Después de decir esto Blue volvió a trabajar en su corazón, mientras que Cristal se quedo parada viendo hacia la nada y así estuvo unos cuantos minutos, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella ya se encontraba frente a su corazón. En un movimiento rápido agarro lo que necesitaba para decorar el chocolate y cuando iba a poner a trabajar una voz le empezó a hablar.

- Oye Cristal –cuando levanto la cabeza se encontró con Blue que tenia el corazón de Silver – ya termine así que me pondré a decorar el chocolate de Silver, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites.

- Gracias Blue – dijo para finalmente ponerse a trabajar.

Una hora más tarde Yellow y Sapphire ya habían terminado el corazón de Emerald, a la final decidieron hacer una gran pokeball en el centro y a los costados como bordeando el corazón estaban hechas distintos tipos de mini pokeballs. Como terminaron empezaron a preparar todo para poder hacer las galletas, habían decidido usar los moldes que eran las caras de los pokemon iniciales.

Un poco después se les unió Blue que habia terminado con la decoración del corazón de Silver que lo habia decorado con chocolate Blanco que habia derretido y esparcido por el corazón con una cuchara haciendo que parecieran enredaderas donde estaba escrito el nombre de Silver, al inicio y final de cada letra habia hecho unas flores con caramelos.

Cuando las tres chicas terminaron de hacer las galletas y las metieron en el horno, las tres se miraron entre si y decidieron ir a ver como le iba a Cristal.

- Oye Cris – la llamo Sapphire - ¿te falta mucho?

- No – respondió Cris que después levanto la cabeza para poder observar a sus amigas – ya termine.

Cristal se hiso unos pasos atrás para dejar que sus amigas mirara lo que habia hecho. El corazón parecía como en marcado por la crema como si se tratara de una pintura y adentro de entes se podían ver dos huevos pokemon apoyados entre si.

- Vaya Cris te quedo hermoso – comento primero Blue.

- Blue tiene razón se nota que le has puesto un gran esfuerzo – secundo Yellow.

- Además le has puesto muchos detalles a los huevos – dijo al final Sapphire.

- Gracias chicas sus comentarios me hacen muy bien – agradeció Cris.

Después de esto esperaron que las galletas estuvieran listas cuando las casaron le hicieron marcas para que se notara más la cara de los pokemon con crema. Cuando terminaron pusieron cada corazón en una caja con una tarjeta que decía para quien era y las galletas también las metieron en cajas cada docena de galletas una caja, cuando terminaron ya estaba atardeciendo.

Cada una de las chicas se marcho a su casa excepto Sapphire que se estaba quedando en un hotel con su padre, Ruby y Emerald. Blue se quedo en su casa esperando que sus padre regresaran del trabaja mientras se quedo viendo el atardecer desde la venta de su pieza, de repente un sonrisa se formo en su cara.

- Ya quiero ver a los chicos mañana en la fiesta – dijo para a la final que darse dormida.

* * *

La razón de que lo volviera a publicar es que el archivo se borro por eso la falla en el primer cap. mil disculpas a los lectores.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
